


Caught!

by Hawkflight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anonymous Character(s), Digital Art, F/M, Naked Female Clothed Male, Partial Nudity, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't floo around midnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught!

**Author's Note:**

> lineart by kittenseitz
> 
> This was originally posted on DA but I've decided to put it here as well. So enjoy the kink.


End file.
